


Body Image

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Body Image, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Insecure!Aziraphale, angel - Freeform, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale begins to have issues with his body image.





	Body Image

Aziraphale’s body was designed to be warm and welcoming. He wanted people to feel as though they could trust them at just a glance because he wanted to be trustworthy. The angel always wanted to make sure that the humans were doing fine, as long as it was a part of the ineffable plan. Though, there were times when he started to have doubts about his body.

Those times happened whenever some of the other angels would make snide remarks. They thought he couldn’t possibly be strong because of his shape. He wasn’t lean or muscular. He was rounder and squishier. Gabriel made the most comments on it.

Though, he was always happy when you would hug him. When you could call him adorable and rub your nose against his. How you always seemed to seek him out and make him smile. Around you, he felt like he was perfect.

Then, there was a day while you were reading in his bookshop. You had slipped your shoes off so your feet could curl up underneath you on the couch. There was a blanket draped around your shoulders. Every now and then, you’d take a sip of tea that Aziraphale made for you. He watched you with warmth and adoration. Then, the bell to the shop rang.

In walked the angel that was supposed to be the most beautiful man to have walked on Earth. Aziraphale felt the seeds of self-doubt sow themselves into his very being. Gabriel’s chin was strong, while Aziraphale’s was more-round. He had piercing violet eyes, while Aziraphale’s was just a blue. Everything about the man spoke power, while Aziraphale was just soft.

Aziraphale turned to glance at you. You looked up to see who had entered the bookshop. He felt his heart ache at the thought of you wanting to leave him for the better-looking man. Then, you went back to your book, not even really bothering to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel had said some words to Aziraphale, though Aziraphale wasn’t really processing what was being said to him. Instead, the angel was confused about why you weren’t awestruck when Gabriel walked in. Everyone else was always frozen with admiration when they saw him.

When Gabriel eventually left, Aziraphale slowly approached you. Hearing his footsteps, you looked up at him and put your book aside with a bright smile. He hesitated for a moment before he sat next to you.

"Is everything okay?” There was something off with him.

I just…” Aziraphale paused. He was trying to find the right words that properly expressed what he was thinking. “You didn’t seem to be impressed with the man I was speaking with.”

You frowned. “Was I supposed to be?”

“Well, no. Maybe? Almost all humans are. He’s supposed to be the most beautiful man.”

You snorted to yourself. “Aziraphale, you realize I’m ace, right? That sort of thing doesn’t really affect me.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale spoke quietly. He forgot in his moment of panic and insecurity.

You moved closer to his side and rested your head on his shoulder. You took his hand in yours and started to rub circles on his palm with your thumbs. “I do think you’re cute, though.” You looked up at him with a bright smile. He returned it with his own. “You have the cutest smile.” His cheeks started to turn red. “And you have the cutest blush.”

“[Y/N],” Aziraphale whined with embarrassment. You gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek causing him to laugh.

"And you have the cutest laugh!” you said with a cheeky smirk. “I love you just the way you are, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale placed a kiss on your forehead. “And I love you just the way you are.”


End file.
